


Prove It

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a conversation that leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

## Prove It

XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

Notes: Feedback and constructive criticism would be great and will be answered. This story evolved out of a picture discussed by myself and a friend. We began speculating what it would be like for the guys to undertake such a thing. Thanks to Grey for beta reading for me. Changes were made afterward, so any and all mistakes are my own. 

Summary: Jim and Blair have a conversation that leads to other things. 

Warnings: M/M, PWP 

* * *

Prove It  
by XFreak 

"You can _not_!" Jim Ellison gaped at his best friend, beer bottle half-way to his mouth. 

"I can, Jim." Blair nodded while saying the words as if it made them more convincing. 

Football game forgotten, Jim turned to his friend, a gleam in his eye that said he thought he'd win the argument. "Prove it. Show me." 

"You want to _watch_?" 

"How else can I be sure you're not messing with me here? I _dare_ you." 

"You dare me?" Blair jumped up, pacing back and forth, hands in constant motion. "Man, that is so not fair. Turning down a dare from another guy is like denouncing your masculinity. It's just not done." 

"Enough with the anthrobabble, Sandburg. Are you going to do it or not?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin only slightly, Blair met his friend's eyes. "Turn the heat up. I'm not gonna freeze to death." 

The older man nodded curtly, rising to do as asked. Returning, he laughed out loud. "What are you doing, Chief?" 

"I'm stretching. It's called a warm up. You don't just sit down and start bench-pressing weights, do you?" 

"No." 

"This requires flexibility. I'd prefer to be able to move afterward." 

Jim nodded, sipping at his beer while he watched his friend stretch his body in various contortions, some of which looked painful. Breath catching as Blair stood and locked gazes with him, he followed the hands as they unfastened the buttons of the flannel, each one revealing a bit more skin. Shifting as his jeans suddenly tightened, he looked back up at his partner's face only to find a knowing smirk. 

"You been hiding something from me, Jim?" Blair hummed as his hands continued down the front of his shirt. 

Eyes glancing back and forth between the beautiful face and maddeningly strong hands, Jim found it difficult to form a coherent sentence. "Huh?" 

Laughing, Blair repeated himself. "I said, 'Have you been hiding something from me?' You're a little tight there." 

The shameful burn of his cheeks broke the spell and he stood, turning his back to his friend. "I wasn't hiding from you, Chief. I just didn't think it was any of your business." 

"So, I guess you're not at all interested in me?" 

"Sandburg..." 

"Am I making you nervous, James?" 

"Of course not." 

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" 

Closing his eyes, the older man swallowed the knot obstructing his throat as he heard a button slide through denim followed by the teeth of a zipper separating. "Why...why would I do that?" 

"Oh, I don't know. You have a strong tendency toward denial and repression, maybe?" 

Lungs suddenly starving for air, Jim needed to sit down. "So, what if I do?" he asked, angrily crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Shrugging, his expression almost disinterested, Blair replied, "So, nothing. You'll just never know. It's a shame. I think we could be good for each other. Ah, well. It's not to be." 

Not realizing it was his turn to speak, Jim's eyes hungrily skated over the furred chest, leisurely following the trail downward. Cock throbbing, his gaze stopped at the hint of dark hair pushing out of the separated jeans, promising oh so much more. 

"You still with me, Jim?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." 

"No problem." Sliding the flannel down his arms and tossing it to the couch, Blair watched his partner's rapt expression, the lips slightly parted and glistening. Squatting to remove his shoes and socks, the jeans parted just enough to reveal a hint of the base of his cock. 

"You don't wear underwear?" 

Looking up sharply, Blair said, "Huh? Oh, I didn't see much reason to sitting at home in a comfortable pair of jeans. It just depends on my mood usually." 

"Oh." 

Straightening back up, Sandburg hooked his thumbs into the loops of his jeans, pushing them slowly downward. A half hard cock sprung loose, bobbing in the now warm air of the loft. The thick curls surrounding it were just a bit darker than longer curls elsewhere. 

Whimpering, Jim found his voice as his friend stepped out of the jeans. "Are you enjoying yourself, Chief?" 

With a sexy half grin, he answered, "I won't deny that I enjoy showing myself to the right audience. I always have been something of an exhibitionist. Does that surprise you?" 

"I don't know." He ran a shaking hand over his short hair. "I guess I always assumed you were shy about your body." 

"There's a difference between cold and shy." Tossing his jeans to the couch on top of his shirt, he picked up the blanket from the back. "Shall we get this show on the road?" 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to lean against the wall," the younger man explained, spreading the blanket on the floor. 

"Oh, okay." Jim got up and walked over to sit with his legs crossed just beyond the edge of the blanket where Blair's feet rested. 

"Glad you approve, man. Aren't you overdressed?" 

"I'm not doing anything." 

"Obviously," the younger man snorted. "I can see why you don't date much." 

"Cocky thing, aren't you? What makes you so sure that I'm interested?" 

"I'm an observer, Jim. I observed the fact that you've been hard since I got to the third button on my shirt. Evidence is something a cop should relate to." 

Looking down at his lap, Ellison noted the traitor pushing at the front of his jeans. 

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered. I guess I'm just not your type. Too short." 

"Height has nothing to do with it." 

"Too male?" 

"Strike 2." 

"I give up. I'm not in the mood for pulling teeth tonight. If you don't want me, you just don't. Shall we get on with this?" 

"I'm ready when you are." 

"I'll bet, since you're not _doing_ anything." Closing his eyes, Blair leaned his head back against the wall, taking his cock into his right hand. 

"No hands." 

"What?" 

"Don't use your hands." 

"I _have_ to use my hands. I'm not _that_ flexible." 

Nodding his understanding, Jim watched his partner close his eyes again and begin to stroke himself, extending his hearing to catch the soft glide of callused hands on velvet skin. Pushing away from the wall slightly, Blair took a few deep breaths, then curled his back into a bow. Ever so slowly, he lowered his lips around the head of his own cock, whimpering shamelessly at the sensation, steadily pumping the shaft with his hand. 

"Oh, God," Jim rumbled involuntarily, his cock now aching almost painfully, refusing it any relief as punishment for giving him away. 

Sandburg's hand continued its motion, his tongue passing his lips to swirl teasingly around the spongy skin. "Mmm," he moaned, followed by a wanton whimper caused by the vibrations. His long hair falling forward and partially shielding his face, it taunted sentinel hearing each time he moved, the sound of soft hair gliding over the somewhat coarser strands on his thighs. 

His resolve weakening, Jim pressed the palm of his hand against the insistent thickness pushing at his crotch. Barely resisting the urge to thrust, he tormented himself with the lust coursing through his veins, reveling in the feeling of being so turned on that he might not be able to control his actions. 

Moving his left hand into the action, Blair lowered it to massage his balls, teasing them with only the fingertips at first. His touch growing firmer, he squeezed lightly at the swollen sacs, moaning, "Ah, yeah!" around his cock. 

Giving up, Jim unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, reaching inside and extracting his shaft through the slit in his boxers. Biting his lip, he gripped it firmly, thrusting into his hand, watching his partner pleasure himself, oblivious to the larger man's motions. 

Blair released his balls, his left hand moving sensually over his scrunched stomach, climbing its way up to his attentive nipples. Plucking the right one, he groaned around his cock, the hand enclosing it speeding as he whimpered again. 

Forgetting any pretense, Jim lay on his side, pulling his cock back inside his boxers. Snaking his hand underneath the garment, he began to make love to his hand, slowly at first, soon losing his concentration and wildly pumping. 

Focusing on the head, Blair sucked hard, his hand drawing circles through the hair on his chest. Finally making its way over to the ringed nipple, the hand hovered, waiting for just the right moment. Increasing his suction, he massaged just below the crown with his tongue, tugging on the adorned bud. 

"Oh, YES!" he screamed as he straightened his back, milky white liquid shooting onto his chest and stomach in powerful spurts, his hips riding the waves. 

Absorbing the awesome sight of Blair lost in orgasm, Jim's own washed over him without warning. So strong that he was defenseless against it, he growled quietly, his hips jerking violently with the sheer pleasure of it, a wet warmth spreading over the inside of his boxers and dripping down into his hair. 

Blair opened his eyes, meeting Jim's as the older man extracted his messy hand, smiling stupidly at the caught expression on his friend's face. They stared at each other, both panting harshly and falling in love all over again. 

Bringing himself under control first, Jim crawled over to his best friend, dragging the pliant body onto his knees and encircling it in a strong hug. 

"Why did you resist me earlier, Jim?" 

"The truth?" The curly head nodded against his shoulder. He pulled back, holding his friend's head in his hands. "I need you in my life. I have a tendency to screw up with people I love. I don't want you to leave. If that means only friends, so be it." 

Shaking his head, Blair said, "More than friends. Never only friends again. I love you, too." Tilting his head upward, he closed his lips over those attached to the other half of his soul, sealing his promise. 

END 

If you think this story isn't possible, let me just refer you to the picture that inspired it: http://www.allmalereview.com/gay03.htm 

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed yourself! 

* * *

End Prove It.

 


End file.
